


Together For As Long As We Live

by Cinnabunni



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Gyro has an important question for Fenton.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Together For As Long As We Live

“Hey, Fen, do you want to go out for a walk through the park?” Fenton looked up from the whiteboard he was using, and faced a worried looking Gyro. Fenton’s face immediately brightened.

“Of course! I just have a few things I need to finish up here, so I’ll meet you outside.” Fenton went back to his work, rushing just a little, as he heard Gyro’s footsteps leave the building. Biting the marker cap, he stared at the whiteboard. “Agh, I don’t want to keep Gyro waiting for too long… Uh, Manny? Could you do something for me? Just look over my work and tell me if I did anything wrong tomorrow, okay?” Before he even got an answer from Manny, he quickly left to the elevator, hoping he didn’t leave Gyro alone for too long. 

When Fenton saw Gyro, he noticed that he was holding a black, little box. But when he caught up, Gyro immediately stuffed it in his black parka’s pocket. Fenton decided not to question it-at least not now. He smiled at Gyro.

“Are you ready to go,  _ mi amor _ ?” 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Gyro said, with a smile, and the two left, heading towards the park, having a nice conversation as they walked. As they entered the park, they both soon became quiet, appreciating the stillness of the park.

Fenton and Gyro walked through the quiet park, while Fenton questioned Gyro’s intentions. It wasn’t like Gyro to bring Fenton outside in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold, for a date. He could see that Gyro was anxious, as well. His gaze focused on the ground, his hands in his pockets. Fenton noticed that Gyro was fiddling with something in his pocket, but decided not to say anything. He instead went to reach for his hand, and leaned his head against his shoulder.

“This is nice,” Fenton said, watching the stars as he walked with Gyro. “Kinda cold though. Do you think we should be heading home?” Fenton went unanswered though, as Gyro was still lost in his thoughts. Fenton shook his arm. “Gyro?”

“What?” Gyro said, snapping back into reality. “I-what did you say?”

“I asked if you want to go home. I mean, it is getting pretty late, and it’s absolutely freezing. But this is quite nice, don’t get me wrong, I just think-”

“Okay, okay. We’ll start heading home,” Gyro said, chuckling as Fenton smiled back. The two walked through the park, and Gyro soon began to lose himself in his thoughts once again. Fenton frowned.

“Gyro?”

“Huh-what?”

“ _ Cariño _ , is everything alright? You seem out of it today,” Fenton said, his voice full of worry, and Gyro looked away, not wanting to meet Fenton’s eyes.

“I...yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Gyro didn’t say anything else, as they continued to walk. Fenton didn’t say anything, as he quietly worried about his boyfriend. He took a deep breath, and walked in front of Gyro, stopping him in his tracks. Grabbing both of his hands into his own, Fenton stared him down.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Gyro had a worried look.

“I...nothing’s wrong, Fen,” Gyro said, but Fenton glared at him.

“You’re lying to me,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Gyro looked away, having a guilty expression. “Just... _ please _ , tell me what’s wrong,  _ mi amor _ ,” he said, cupping Gyro’s face with his hand.

Gyro sighed. “Fenton, I…” He took a deep breath, removing Fenton’s hand. “Okay.” Fenton stared at him, waiting for him to say something. He didn’t expect what would happen next.

Gyro got down on one knee.

"What…" Fenton started, not entirely sure what was happening. Or, at least he didn't want to believe it.

"Fenton, I love you. And I don't want to live my life without you. And I-jeez, I'm really had at these sorts of things," Gyro said, taking out the small box from his pocket. Opening it up, he revealed a silver ring, with a small diamond perched on top. Fenton was covering his bill with his mouth, tears threatening to fall, and he couldn’t stop smiling. “Fenton, I-”

“Yes! Oh my god, yes!” Fenton cried, tears falling. Gyro stared at him for a few moments.

“I...didn’t even ask the question…” Gyro said, as he got up from his knee. Fenton immediately wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing a kiss on his beak. 

“Don’t care-I already knew what you’re gonna say,” Fenton said, as he peppered kisses all over Gyro’s face. Gyro, though he didn’t want to, pushed Fenton back a little, took the ring, and slipped in on his finger. “It’s absolutely beautiful…” mused Fenton, as he stared at it. 

Gyro let out a light chuckle. “Yeah, I… your mother wouldn’t let me propose unless I had the best ring.”

“My mom had a hand in this?”

“Yeah, she did. I went to ask for her blessing, and after a good few minutes of her threatening me of how she could easily snap me in half, she told me that I could only get the best of the best ring for you.”

“Of course she did,” Fenton said, laughing. “She will make sure that I only get the best.”

“Yes, I should know. You wouldn’t know how many times she’s threatened me about breaking up with you or hurting you in any sort of way.”

Fenton laughed again, and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Oh don’t worry, I know.” They held each other for a few moments, relishing in the moment. Gyro looked down, wiped a tear from Fenton’s cheek, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay, let’s go home,  _ Watashi no ai _ .”

  
Fenton nodded, and gave Gyro another kiss on his beak. “I love you so much, Gyro,” He said, and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Love you too, Fen.”

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough marriage proposal fics, so I made one myself.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
